


To last a lifetime

by CalenderGirl



Series: Robert, Chase and Robert Chase. [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt Robert Chase, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Young Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalenderGirl/pseuds/CalenderGirl
Summary: Nine year old Robert Chase was angry, at himself, at the world, at his father. So he went out for a mid night swim.Sometimes bad things that happen in our life put us directly on the path onto the best things that will ever happen to us - Nicole Reed
Relationships: Robert Chase & Other(s), Robert Chase/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Robert, Chase and Robert Chase. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own any right to House MD or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction. English is my second language so please show some mercy. I love Chase. And I feel of all the characters in the show He deserves happiness

Robert Chase had always enjoyed swimming. Especially at night when the water was cold and the breeze was soft, with the moonlight reflected on the water only disrupted by the gentle waves, and him being the only one awake as far as eyes can see. It was calming and meditative.  
He went for a swim when he was happy, bored, sad and even angry, like now. Yes, today Robert was angry, very, very angry. He was angry because today was his mother’s birthday and her husband was not with her to celebrate. He was angry because his mother was crying. He was angry because she had, as usual turned to alcohol for comfort, leaving him to take care of his little brother, cook him dinner, make him eat, put him to bed. Anyone who has spent the minimum amount to time near any four year old can tell you how easy that is. It is not that he didn’t like doing it , he loved his little brother, but he was only nine, he shouldn’t have to do all this.  
But mostly he was angry because he missed his father.  
He really missed his father. He missed the nights when Rowan Chase would come home late, visibly exhausted, but still made a stop at Robert’s room to kiss him good night, even if his son was already asleep. And Robert on the other hand would fake sleep as long as he can to feel that kiss. His mother Isabella Spencer would’ve already gone to bed, never waiting up for her husband. But Robert tried his best, sometimes he fell asleep and some days he felt the faint brush of his father’s beard as if in a dream.  
There were also days when he was wide awake with eyes closed when the renowned rheumatologist came home. His father would brush his hair away from his face and gently kiss his forehead, sometimes whispering I love you kid or My prince. Then he would gently tuck him in and leave quietly. He missed that.  
Most importantly Robert was angry at himself for missing his father. Rowan Chase left his mother alone. He had heard his mother crying almost every night after his father left a year ago. She used to call him, apologize and beg him to come back. Beg him that his children need him. Plead with him that Robert needs him. But Rowan never came back. His secretary said that too. Robert’s father was never coming back. Robert’s father didn’t love him anymore. Didn’t love his mother, or Richard or Riley anymore. Maybe he never did.  
Lost in his thoughts Robert paid no attention to how long he had been swimming or where he was headed. Before he knew it he was caught in a confluence and lost his balance. He could not do anything, the current was too fast, and he was weak from the long angry swimming. He grasped for breath every time he reached the surface and tried to call out for help, but who would be out in the lake at this hour. It was not long before he lost consciousness.

He felt something pressing on his chest a pressure building up his throat; he coughed up water and opened his eyes. He was in a boat with a middle-aged man slapping his face.  
“Kid? Kid? Can you hear me?”  
He nodded weakly trying to prop himself up on his elbow. The man helped him sit up and wiped his face with a cloth.  
“Is he okay?” A quiet voice asked from behind the man. Robert looked past the man to find a young girl, possibly around his age, hugging a stuffed giraffe.  
“Yes sweetie, he is going to be okay. Why don’t you go play with Mr. Giraffe while Papa handle this” The man said. But the girl ignored her father and came closer “Hi, I’m Veronica and this is Mr. Giraffe” she said pointing to her giraffe.  
“You named your giraffe, Giraffe… That’s lame” Robert said without thinking.  
“No it’s not. He’s named Giraffe because he’s a giraffe. Just like how my name is Veronica because I am Veronica.” She paused for a second and then added “What is your name?”  
“Robert” he replied  
“Can you tell me your full name son” Her father asked.  
“Robert Joshua Spencer Chase, Sir”  
“You are Isabelle Spencer’s son.”  
“Yes.” Everyone knew his mother, she was famous. That also meant that everyone knew about his father leaving too. It was in the news after all.  
“Why are you out in the lake this late?”  
“I was swimming.”  
“In the middle of the night?” Robert knew he was in trouble. He shouldn’t be out this late, he knew that.  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.” He lowered his head praying that the man would not make a big deal and insist on taking him to his mother. She would be mad.  
“Daddy you are making him upset.” Veronica said moving closer to him ” I’m taking him to play with me” She said taking his hand.  
“No, You’re not. You both are going to bed right now, it is very late and Robert is very tired.” The man took them into a cabin in the boat. It had a big bed filled with more soft toys. He tucked them both in and turned off the light.  
“Good night Daddy.” Veronica said after him. Once her father was out of the room she turned to Robert “Are you scared?”  
He could see her face in the moon light coming through the glass panel on the roof of the cabin.  
“A little” he said. He didn’t know who these people were. In a span of fifteen minutes he had gone from a night swim to a cabin in a strange man’s boat he was terrified, He wanted his Dad now more. But Robert was good at concealing what he feels, so he didn’t let any of that show.  
“Daddy always says it’s okay to be scared. He says it doesn’t make us weak, it makes us human. But if you are scared you can have Mr. Giraffe” She held out her toy.  
“It’s okay, he can protect me from near you.” He replied gently pushing the animal back to its owner.  
“Okay then, but don’t be scared, I’m right here.”  
“Hmm mm”  
Veronica’s father was wrong. He was not tired, he was exhausted, so much that he fell asleep after two minutes of hitting the bed. But before he slept he felt something fuzzy pressed against his face.

The next morning he woke up in his own bed with his mother watching him anxiously. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. She held him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably. But today, what caught his eyes was an orange giraffe he was hugging close. And on his back was a paper with an address scribbled on it for a “Lady Veronica of House Xavier.” He thought back to the brown haired girl on the boat and found himself smiling.

Neither Veronica nor Robert knew, that it was the start of something that would stand the test of life and last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently the chapters of this story are being updated as independent parts of this series, because I haven't figured out the order in which to update them. Soon they will be condensed into one story, but until then enjoy the series.


End file.
